The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘SAKOST8340’. ‘SAKOST8340’ originated from a hybridization in May-June 2008 in Marslev, Denmark of the proprietary female Osteospermum variety ‘206156’ (unpatented) and the commercial male Osteospermum variety ‘SAKOST8201’ (U.S. Publication No. 2012/0278960). The goal of this breeding program was to create a plant having white and purple ray florets and white-grey disc florets.
In May-June 2008, the two Osteospermum lines ‘206156’ and ‘SAKOST8201’ were crossed and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown in pots for evaluation. In winter 2008-2009, a line was selected.
In February 2009, the line was first vegetatively propagated by cuttings and re-evaluated in an open field and a greenhouse in May 2009. In June 2009 and autumn 2010, the line was selected for further trialing and the stability of the distinct characteristics of this variety was confirmed.
The line was subsequently designated ‘SAKOST8340’ and was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings.